valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Zig
is a Darcsen and one of Dahau's staunchest supporters within Calamity Raven. During combat, Zig is a Fencer-type unit. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Full of the energy of youth, Zig has dedicated all that vitality to Dahau's cause, holding him in the utmost respect and believing him to be a true hero. Dahau, in turn, believes Zig to be exemplary of what he desires of both those under his command and Darcsens everywhere. When he was still just a boy the other members of his family were executed for associating with Dahau's resistance movement, so in a sense Calamity Raven has become his new family. While relatively inexperienced as a commander, Zig's lead-from-the-front style of strategy helps to give his troops high morale. Preferring to meet the enemy head-on and strike them down, the young Darcsen perfectly fits the archetype of a Fencer, and in his duty uses an ornate broadsword bearing traditional markings down its blade. During the Invasion of Gallia, Zig's unit conducts mainly urban warfare, capturing southern cities such as Yuell. Against Gallian Army Squad 422, however, Zig finds a formidable opponent in both strategy and force of arms, forcing his withdrawal on multiple occasions. After Gusurg becomes a new member of Calamity Raven, Zig is relatively accepting of the former Nameless, glad to have another strong ally dedicated to Darcsen independence but still holding a healthy suspicion of him. After repeated losses toward the end of the war claim the lives of both Gusurg and Lydia, Zig finds himself alone as Dahau's last sub-commander. Charged with the defense of his hero as Dahau consolidates his forces at the Valkyrur ballistic weapon, Zig makes a last stand at an abandoned Imperial Army base, but is bested once again by the Nameless. As his strength gives out, the young man questions himself as to just what he lacked that led to his defeat before collapsing, dead along with the men that had been under his command. 'Expanded Biography Zig was a member of Dahau's organization as a Darcsen rights activist, and when they were assigned to the imperial army as Calamity Raven, Zig was given the role of Lydia's assistant. Zig is a young man brimming with energy and gusto. He is genuine and tends to get right to the point. Optimistic and cheerful, Zig is exceptionally kind to women and children. He also has no qualms about acknowledging someone else's superior skills. Zig idolizes Dahau, but his admiration is based on Dahau's heroic nature rather than Dahau's dream of establishing an independent Darcsen nation, which says a lot about which of Dahau's traits Zig most wants to emulate and inherit. Zig wholeheartedly believes that Calamity Raven is a force of justice, and though that may be a bit naive of him, this innocent enthusiasm of his has given a few jaded adults something to think about. Dahau saw potential in young Zig and gave him a number of opportunities to command the troops on the front lines. Unfortunately, Zig's lack of experience showed and Dahau came to consider him unfit for the more difficult missions, which also led to Lydia tormenting him by treating him like a little kid. Even when faced with these unfortunate circumstances, though, Zig's positive outlook led to him feeling that he simply hadn't reached his full potential yet and that the future was rife with new opportunities and chance for growth. Zig stood up to Lydia's bullying from time to time, but always remained humbly loyal to Dahau. Zig is guided by the strong principles of justice that are common among Darcsens, and therefore views Nameless with contempt because of the squad's willingness to take on missions that seem morally questionable. Zig finds Gusurg and Imca particularly reprehensible because they are both fellow Darcsens and even went so far as to question their Darcsen pride. When it came time to detonate explosives within Randgriz City, Zig was troubled by the fact that such an attack would cause countless Darcsen casualties as well. As he grappled with himself over this issue, Zig decided in the end that his only viable path lay in remaining unquestionably loyal to Dahau. Despite his feelings of doubt, Zig was able to understand why Gusurg was willing to do the unthinkable in order to achieve their mutual goal of Darcsen independence. It was therefore with considerable respect that Zig looked on as Gusurg and Lydia departed for what would be their final mission. On October 15th, 1935, Zig was killed in a battle against Nameless. Valiant and fearless, Zig held Nameless at bay until his dying breath, and even when death came for him, Zig's loyalty to Dahau remained as unwavering as ever. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Zig makes an appearance in ''Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Zig is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Rapid Shift. Trivia *Zig's special sword is, at least in the mission at Naggiar, an anti-tank maul with the HP Down special ability. *Zig's special sword is, another hint giving away its maul ability, made by VB, the same company that makes Imperial lances. *During the Calamity Raven DLC, Zig's likes are both Dahau and Lydia, it seems weird the games designers bothered adding this, since it is impossible for a fencer or tech to do a co-op attack. Then again, they did this in VCII with all the fencers/techs. *Zig's sword, the VB Sch 35 is actually obtainable as a DLC weapon, although it's stats are far inferior to later swords and mauls. Navigation Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Imperial Army Category:Calamity Raven Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Squad Captains Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters